


Jude takes a Stand

by laurature



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Post 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurature/pseuds/laurature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude wants to see Connor, finally standing up to Connors dad.<br/>Or what I want to happen in 2x21</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jude takes a Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This entire one shot is based on the 1 second clip of Jonnor in the promo for 2x21

“I want to see my friend and I want to see him now” Jude's heart is pounding and he feels like the earth is shaking but he stands tall. Straightening his back and staring Connor's dad straight in the eyes.  
“I'm not leaving until I do” Jude tries to remain strong staring Connor's dad down. But his heart is pounding so fast he's surprised his heart beat isn't knocking Connor's dad out of the way for him.  
“Just let them see each other.” Lena says from behind Jude. “Keeping them apart isn't going to stop them from having feeling for each other. It's just going to make them a want to see each other more.”  
Connors dad sighs then looking around the hospital waiting room mumbles  
“Fine, Ten minutes. That's it.”  
Jude's face breaks into a grin he quickly tries to hid as he nods his head. Not wanting to give Mr. Stevens any time or reason to change his mind.  
He steps around Mr. Stevens and enters the hospital room.

Connor is sitting up in his hospital bed. Staring at the door, watching Jude enter.  
“Hey” Jude says as he takes careful steps closer. Suddenly being in the room he's not sure what he's going to say or do.  
“Hey” Connor says back then adds “I heard you stand up to my dad. I wish I had the guts to do that sooner.” he pauses then laughs “If I had maybe we wouldn't be here.”  
“But you did stand up to him” Jude says coming to stand beside Connors bed.  
“Yeah but not like you.”  
“But you did.”   
Both boys don't say anything then. They just look at each other. Their eyes pouring into one an others. 

“How long do we have?” Connor asks playing with the blanket that covers him, now suddenly shy and not looking at Jude.  
“Ten minutes.”  
“Oh” Connor says looking at Jude then trying to read his face.  
“Yeah.”   
Connor shifts in the bed and looks longingly at Jude. “You can sit if you want.”  
Jude doesn't say anything but climbs up onto the bed and sits beside Connor.  
Just like they used to do in his room back room.   
They both just sit there until Jude glances over at Connor and takes a deep breath.  
Moving ever so slightly so that there shoulders touch.   
Connor lets out a breath and relaxes into Jude's shoulder, until they are both leaning against each other.   
“I'm proud of you” Jude says quietly as he places his hand in between his leg and Connors. “I'm proud of you for telling your dad.”  
Connor just nods, not being able to remember the last time someone said they were proud of him. He looks down at Jude's hand.   
Suddenly he feels like he's back in the movie theatre on their first double date.   
He lays his hand down beside Jude's.   
Both their hearts are pounding, but for different reasons than the first time.   
Slowly both their hands start moving at the same time.   
Their pinkies touch just like before, but they don't stop there.  
They let their hands glide across each others, skin delicately grazing skin. Until all five of Connor's fingers cover all five of Jude's fingers and then they intertwine.   
The boys hands grasping onto each other.   
Desperately and hopeful all at the same time.


End file.
